Caliente y Frío
by BAzulyRojo
Summary: (Traducción ENG-ESP) Judy le pide una cita a Nick. Ambos saben que las parejas entre-especies no son exactamente aceptadas por todos, pero aunque pase viento y marea, ambos van a hacer que esto funcione.
1. Capítulo 1

Título original: " **Hot and Cold** "

Autor original: **YetAnotherWriteAnon**

Enlace original: **archiveofourown org/works/7110964**

Traducción al español realizada por BAzulyRojo. Permisos concedidos.

(Este fanfiction tiene más capítulos que serán traducidos a lo largo de estos días. Por favor, les pido paciencia.)

* * *

Traducción al español realizada por BAzulyRojo. Permisos concedidos.

"Ah por el amor de Dios, ¡tiene el derecho de permanecer en silencio y realmente desearía que lo ejerciera!"

Nick y Judy estaban llevando un lobo y una hiena por entre la puerta principal de la estación. Los dos oficiales tenían una expresión de bastante molestia en sus caras.

"¡Pero se lo dije oficial, él fue quien comenzó", gritó el lobo por entre su bozal, "tiró su bebida encima de mi bonita camisa!"

"¿Yo comencé? ¡No me jodas! ¡Tú fuiste el que comenzó al decirme que me reía muy fuerte!" replicó la hiena.

"Oh por Dios", murmuró Nick, pasando su pata por la cara, "la verdad este tiene que ser el disturbio más estúpido que hemos terminado."

"Puedes volver a decirlo", dijo Judy, su colega en el orden público, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Nick y Judy han sido colegas desde hace ya un poco más de un año. Ellos han sido uno de los escuadrones más productivos dentro del cuerpo, y todo el mundo sabía que hacían un buen equipo. Más allá de eso, eran los mejores amigos. Deben haber considerado que pasaban juntos casi todo el tiempo del día. Cuando estaban en el trabajo (que conformaba un gran tiempo del día) o fuera de ahí, usualmente estaban juntos. Y se llevaban muy bien también. Judy siempre presionaba a Nick para probar a hacer cosas que él no haría, y Nick siempre tenía algo que decir que hacía sonreír a Judy. Juntos eran muy buenos, y más de alguno debió pensar que había algo más allí que una relación de amigos.

Sin embargo, en este momento simplemente no era el caso. No nos equivoquemos, ambos se querían mucho, pero hasta ahora ninguno ha hecho el esfuerzo de decir algo. Judy estaba esperando a que Nick hiciera el primer movimiento, mientras que Nick honestamente no estaba seguro si él debía hacerlo. Él amaba a Judy, claro, pero Nick no quería hacerle la vida más dificultosa. La vida de un oficial ya era bastante difícil, y si salía con él, Judy iba a tener que tratar con nuevos problemas.

Es decir, el hecho de que muchos ya consideraban las relaciones entre predadores y presas como tabú, y Nick y Judy, siendo zorro y conejo respectivamente, definitivamente los hacía caber dentro de esa categoría. Además de eso, muchos animales también tenían prejuicios contra los zorros en general. Nick ha tenido que afrontar esto durante toda su vida, pero no quería que tales prejuicios llegaran a Judy. Así que por ahora ha estado haciendo lo mejor para retraer sus sentimientos por Judy.

"Bueno, ahora que terminamos con Tweedledee y Tweedledum, creo que nuestros turnos…" Nick revisó su teléfono, "¡acabaron! Vaya, que bueno que es viernes. Estoy listo para unos días de descanso", dijo él, caminando con Judy hacia los casilleros.

"Yo también", dijo Judy, "esta semana ha sido bastante lenta." Se quedó en silencio por un momento para luego preguntar "Yyyy… ¿algún plan para esta noche? ¿Saldrás a algún lado?" preguntó ella con signos de humor en su voz, aunque tratando de hacer sus intenciones claras. Sin embargo, para ella, al parecer Nick no las entendió.

"Nop, solo me iré a casa, probablemente pida algo de comida y mire una película. Tal vez me acueste temprano", respondió Nick sin mirar a Judy. Judy sintió que sus orejas caían un poco, pero no dijo nada.

Al llegar a la sala de casilleros, Nick se dirigió al lado de los varones. Judy lo vio irse, para luego apoyarse contra una pared, suspirando, mientras se preguntaba si era realmente inconsciente para él cómo ella se sentía. Pensó que estaba dejándole indicios claros, pero al parecer él nunca se daba cuenta. Comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez no estaba realmente interesado en ella.

No se dio cuenta, pero Harry Fangmeyer había estado observando su situación cuando salió de los vestuarios, listo para irse a casa. Ha visto como Nick ha ignorado los intentos de Judy para llamar su atención y observó lo mal que se veía. Se rió para sí mismo. Sabía lo loco que estaba Nick por ella, le había contado todo sobre esto. También sabía que Nick estaba muy nervioso por esto como para ser hombre y decirle la verdad, pero él sabía una buena pareja cuando la veía, por lo que decidió intervenir.

"Oiga, Oficial Hopps", dijo él, caminando hacia Judy, "Te ves mal, ¿Qué pasó?"

"Ah hola Fangmeyer, oh no pasa nada, realmente." Dijo ella, sin mucha convicción.

"¿Así que no pasa nada eh? No me mientas Hopps, sé la verdad." Dijo Fangmeyer sonriéndole.

"Ah, ¿lo sabes?"

"Bueno, sí, obviamente estas esperando a que Nick te pida una cita." Judy lo miró con retracción.

"¿P-por qué piensas eso?" Dijo ella, precipitándose.

"Es casi obvio, casi todo el mundo puede ver que ustedes dos se gustan." Respondió Fangmeyer, todavía sonriéndole. "Y antes de que digas que no sabes si el sentimiento es mutuo, déjame decirte que lo es. Tengo un informante."

"¿Un informante? Ah claro, ustedes dos pasan mucho juntos, no es así" dijo Judy, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza antes de darse cuenta, "Espera, ¿yo le gusto a Nick?"

"Ah sí, no para de hablar de ti" rió Fangmeyer. "Habla acerca de ti casi todo el tiempo que estamos últimamente juntos."

"¿Pero por qué parece que me ignorara? He tratado de insinuarle a él durante semanas para que me invite a salir, pero parece completamente inconsciente de ello." Dijo Judy, enojada.

"Bueno, debe ser porque es un idiota. Y una gallina. No tiene los nervios para realmente pedirte que salgas con él. Tiene esa idea en su cabeza que pasarán cosas malas si lo hace."

"¿Cómo qué, que lo rechace?" preguntó Judy de forma incrédula.

"Más o menos", dijo Fangmeyer, ahora un poco incómodo, "pero más que eso, el hecho que él es un zorro y tu una conejita, y… bueno tu sabes."

"Oh", dijo Judy tristemente, "¿o sea que debería dejarlo ir?"

Fangmeyer se inclinó hacia ella, a la altura de sus ojos. Judy casi dio un paso atrás. "No", dijo él, "No, yo creo que deberías pedírselo tu mismo." Judy lo miró con sorpresa al escuchar esto. "Sí, creo que eso es lo que deberías hacer. Está claro que honestamente todo el mundo aquí sabe que ustedes se gustan, y si Nick no va a dar el primer paso, entonces tú deberías hacerlo. Créeme, tengo experiencia con estas cosas."

Judy cruzó sus brazos y sonrió. "¿Experiencia? Lo que pasó con Wolford no fue exactamente un gran éxito."

Fangmeyer negó con la cabeza, "Bueno al final todo resulto, ¿no es cierto?" Mira. Mi punto es que le gustas a Nick, y la única razón de por qué no ha hecho nada es porque tiene miedo que te podrían lastimar. Pero por lo que yo veo, tú ya eres adulta. Deberías saber a qué te estas enfrentando. Y si no te importan los riesgos, yo digo que hagas el primer paso. De hecho, creo que deberías hacerlo hoy. Me lo vas a agradecer."

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono de Fangmeyer. Lo sacó y le dio un vistazo. "Disculpa, es Wolford." Judy asintió con la cabeza y él contestó. "Hola Al, ¿Qué pasa? Ah mierda, ¿cuánto rato has estado esperando? Disculpa, algo importante pasó mientras me iba." Le dio a Judy un gesto de pulgar arriba, para luego caminar hacia la entrada de enfrente. "Si, saldré en un momento."

Judy lo vio irse y dejó salir un suspiro. Él tenía razón y le iba a pedir a Nick una cita hoy día. Sacó su celular y envió un mensaje de texto.

"Oye Nick, ¿puedes salir por un minuto antes de irte a casa? Necesito preguntarte algo."

Unos momentos después recibió una respuesta. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada importante, te lo diré cuando te vea." Respondió ella, esperando que no sonara raro.

"Ja, ¿te haces la misteriosa, cierto? Ok, saldré por un momento."

"Gracias."

Y así, ella entró a la los casilleros para mujeres, para darse una rápida ducha y ponerse su ropa casual.

Nick estaba haciendo tiempo en el lobby de la estación, esperando a Judy. Se sentía un poco nervioso ya que Judy en realidad nunca era evasiva acerca de, bueno, todo. Generalmente siempre era muy directa. Pero esta vez no tenía idea de que iban a hablar. Estuvo esperando por 5 minutos antes de ver a Judy, caminando por el lobby hacia él, ahora vestida con ropa de calle.

"Oye Zanahorias, ¿qué cuentas?" Dijo Nick, agitando su pata saludándola mientras se acercaba.

"No mucho, solo necesitaba preguntarte algo." Respondió Judy, "¿te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?"

"Ja" rió Nick, "no es que diga que no, pero de la forma que lo dices, ¡es como si me pidieras que saliera contigo!"

"Bueno, hay una buena razón para eso." Respondió lentamente Judy. Pasó un momento.

"Zanahorias, ¿hablas en serio?" Pregunto incrédulamente Nick. "¿Quieres salir conmigo en una cita?"

Judy frunció el ceño un poco, "Bueno, sí. Me di cuenta que me gustas mucho y espero que eso sea mutuo. Fangmeyer dijo que lo era."

"Ah, ¿no me digas?" Murmuró Nick, volteándose ante Judy.

"Si, y dijo que yo debería pedirte que saliéramos si tú no ibas a hacerlo primero." Dijo Judy, riéndose ligeramente, "Dijo que te estabas poniendo gallina por esto."

"Bueno, supongo que eso me gano por hablarle sobre esto", dijo él para sí mismo. Dándose la vuelva, volvió a hablar hacia ella, "Bueno admito que hace tiempo quería pedirte salir conmigo, pero simplemente estaba preocupado. Acerca de cómo te tratarían. Debes saber que las parejas entre-especies no son exactamente bien vistas por muchos, y que Dios me proteja si es una pareja depredador/presa. Hay mucha gente que te va a despreciar por eso, y no quise que tengas que enfrentarte a algo así. Quiero que estés con alguien que te pueda hacer feliz."

"Oh Nick" suspiró Judy. Él ahora mismo se veía muy sincero, muy lejos de su presumido actuar habitual. "Zorro tonto. Eso no me importa. Claro que sé que hay gente que no le gusta, pero ¿adivina qué? No me importa, de verdad. Soy una niña grande, sé cómo cuidarme, y quiero intentar esto, ¿ok?" Le sonrió. Nick pareció retroceder un poco, pero volvió a su faceta presumida.

"Bueno, ok" dijo él, dándole su mano a Judy, "si quieres arriesgarte, adelante. ¿Adónde entonces deberíamos ir a cenar?"

Tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar fuera de la estación. Judy notó que nadie les prestaba atención mientras andaban por la calle tomados de las manos. Tal vez fue por lo oscuro que estaba y el hecho de que ambos llevaban bolsos de lona con su ropa sucia. O tal vez imaginaba demasiado, pero igual le gustó.

Decidieron ir al Pantera Bread, ya que era barato y ninguno de ellos estaba vestido para ir a algo más fino. Judy ordenó una ensalada de zanahorias y Nick una sopa de almejas. Se sentaron con sus órdenes y hablaron mientras comían. Incluso cuando terminaron, se quedaron por un momento solamente hablando entre ellos. Mientras tanto, sus brazos se fueron acercando hasta que juntaron sus manos. Se siente bien, pensó Nick, nada ha salido mal hasta ahora. Esto seguramente va a durar toda la noche, ¿cierto?

En ese momento, un camello que los había estado mirando por los pasados cinco minutos caminó hacia su mesa.

"Señorita, ¿qué diablos cree que está haciendo? Debería estar avergonzada." Le dijo en voz baja, "tomarse de la mano con un predador, ¿qué no siente vergüenza?"

Judy no respondió al ser sorprendida por la intrusión. Sin embargo, Nick naturalmente se recuperó a la primera. "Oye, idiota, ¿realmente es esto necesario? Estamos pasándola bien. No necesitas arruinarnos la fiesta", dijo sonriendo con una risita.

La cabeza del camello se meció repentinamente para mirarlo, "No estaba hablando contigo, zorro. Aunque deberías sentirte igual que ella. ¿Cómo entraste aquí, eh? ¿La presionaste para hacer esto?" escupió el camello.

"¿Q-Qué? ¡No!" tartamudeó Judy, "trabajamos juntos y yo le pedí una cita. Nadie presionó a nadie en esto."

El camello estuvo parado ahí en silencio por un momento. Luego gruñó "Ustedes dos me dan asco", se dio vuelta y se fue.

"Bueno…" dijo Judy después de un rato de silencio, "eso fue raro."

Nick suspiró, "Te dije que iba a ser difícil. Sabía que esto pasaría." Se frotó los ojos, bajando la vista en pena. "Mira, si quieres que hagamos como que nada de esto pasó, no te voy a detener. Podemos volver a la normalidad mañana, volver a ser solo amigos."

"¿Es en serio?" Se burló Judy, "¿Tú crees que ese estúpido acto va a ser suficiente para que piense esto otra ves? Ah, hombre de poca fe." Nick se mostró sorprendido.

"Ah, vamos", continuó, "esto no fue nada, ese era un imbécil. Y como ya te dije, soy una mujer grande. Puedo manejar esto. Mira, no quiero que hablemos más de esto, así que hagámoslo a un lado. Puedo manejar todo esto si es posible. No trates de romper conmigo porque estás preocupado de mí. Puedo manejarlo. Si quieres romper esto, hazlo por ti, no por mí. ¿Ok?

Nick se vio aliviado por esto. "Ok."

Judy sonrió, "Y en serio, no quiero que hablamos más de esto, ¿entendiste?"

Nick sonrió un poco, "Si, señora. Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, ¿deberíamos volver a casa?"

"Sí, vamos." Respondió Judy.

Tomados de las manos, caminaron al departamento de Judy, mientras hacían planes para comer el día siguiente. Al llegar a casa, Judy le dio las buenas noches a Nick y la dejó dentro de su hogar. Nick, mientras caminaba a su propio departamento sacó su teléfono y llamó. Después de algunos beeps, alguien respondió.

"¿Aló?"

"Hola Fangmeyer, te llamaba para agradecerte lo chismoso que eres."

"¡Jaja!" Rió Fangmeyer, "¿así que te pidió una cita?"

"Sí, lo hizo. Dijo que tú le dijiste que lo hiciera. ¿También algo de que soy una gallina?"

"Bueno, te estabas poniendo gallina", rió Fangmeyer, "sabía que nunca ibas a decirle nada, así que le di un empujoncito a Judy. Ella es mucho más extrovertida que tú."

"¿No es cierto?" suspiró Nick, "¿Oye Harry? Gracias. En serio"

"Cuando quieras, Nick. Cuando quieras. Bueno, debo irme. Al y yo estamos viendo una película."

"Ah sí, ningún problema, hablamos luego."

Nick cortó la llamada. Sonriéndose, caminó el resto del camino a su casa silbando una canción cualquiera.


	2. Capítulo 2

"¡Vaya, eso fue genial! ¿Ciérto que fue genial? ¡Fue genial!" Nick exclamó entre risitas mientras él y Judy salían de la sala de cine.

Judy soltó una risa mientras caminaban por la calle. "No tenía idea que eras tan fanático de Jack Savage."

Nick se volvió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en su cara, "¡Es mi franquicia favorita! Las he visto desde que era una cría. A estas alturas me las sé todas de memoria."

Judy notaba como su cola se sacudía mientras él le daba una gran y dentada sonrisa. No creía alguna vez haber visto antes a Nick tan abiertamente feliz. Usualmente él expresaba su felicidad de una forma más relajada y tranquila, pero ahora estaba prácticamente saltando arriba y abajo de entusiasmo.

"Bueno, en verdad esta es la primera película de Jack Savage que alguna vez haya visto", Dijo Judy, "en realidad, mis padres nunca nos dejaron ver películas violentas cuando éramos críos, para nada." Judy dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia Nick, "tal vez podrías mostrarme más. Enséñame la 'Experiencia Jack Savage'" dijo ella, moviendo su brazo como gesticulando las palabras en el aire.

Nick se rió y pasó su brazo alrededor de ella, acercándosela. "Ja, eso suena como una gran idea, Zanahorias, pero no tienes idea qué te espera. Tengo muchos favoritos de Jack Savage."

"Bueno, mientras sea contigo, miraría la franquicia completa." Respondió Judy, acariciando su hocico contra el pecho de Nick mientras seguían caminando al departamento de Judy.

Ambos recibían ocasionalmente miradas de reojo, otras serias, comentarios raros, pero en ese instante a Nick no le importó nada. No había estado tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no necesariamente fue por la película. Las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien con Judy. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzaron a salir, y hasta ahora las cosas entre ellos estaban yendo como viento en popa.

Hasta ahora, ambos han estado en unas cuantas citas sin que nada como lo que sucedió con el camello pasara de nuevo, y esta noche no fue la excepción. Por supuesto que todo continuaría así, ¿cierto?

Más tarde, Nick se dio cuenta que probablemente debería dejar de tentar al destino.

Mientras se acercaba a Judy para besarla en su cabeza, vagamente Nick notó una camioneta estacionándose a su lado. Notó de entre las orejas de Judy que un cerdo era el conductor, pero no pensó mucho en ello hasta que…

"¡OYE ZORRO, ALEJATE DE ELLA!"

De repente se escuchó un ruido de vidrio quebrándose, y Judy cayó al suelo. Nick miró hacia abajo, apenas procesando lo que acababa de suceder. Escuchó a alguien decir "¡Oh, mierda!" y el sonido de un vehículo arrancando. Luego de esto, todo encajó en su sitio.

"¡Auch, ah ah auauauau! Cristo, ¡eso duele!" exclamó ella.

"Judy, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Nick, poniéndose de manos y rodillas para quedar al nivel de Judy.

"¿Parece… que sí? Duele como un demonio sí." Dijo Judy a regañadientes. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Creo que un cerdo en un vehículo se estacionó aquí al lado y nos lanzó una botella. A mí, específicamente." Dijo Nick, con tono sombrío. Judy lo miró por primera después de un largo rato de ser golpeada. Parecía incluso más molesto de lo que Judy lo había visto desde el caso Nighthowler. Nick la miraba y estudiaba a la cara con gran atención.

Nick se acercó a uno de los cortes, como si fuera a extraer uno de los pedazos de vidrio. Judy golpeó su brazo para que no la toque. "Hagamos que el doctor se ocupe de los trozos de vidrio", dijo. Nick asintió, viéndose un poco avergonzado.

"Disculpa, tienes razón. Además, así no me gusta ser el centro de atención." Ellos miraban a su alrededor, notando que muchos ojos los estaban mirando. También pudo registrar algo en su cerebro a pesar de todos los espectadores, ninguno de ellos se molestó realmente en ayudar. ¿Será porque eran entre-especies?

Nick se levantó, tiró de Judy para ponerla de pie, y envolviéndola con su brazo para mantenerla estable, se dirigieron al hospital más cercano.

Para su suerte, el más cercano resultó estar a cinco minutos caminando, por lo que no tuvieron que llamar a un taxi. Entraron por la puerta delantera hacia la recepcionista. Ella le echó un vistazo a Judy, que tenía la cara llena de cortes y sangre, para luego mirar a Nick. Con rigidez, ella preguntó "¿Qué le sucedió, señorita?"

Nick apretó con sus manos los hombros de Judy y dijo "Estábamos caminando por Downtown, pasándola bien, ¡hasta que un imbécil nos lanzó una botella! ¡Le golpeó a Judy justo en la cara!"

La recepcionista frunció el ceño ante Nick y le dijo a Judy "¿podrían llenar esta forma por aquí por favor?", dándole un portapapeles a Judy.

Ambos asintieron y pasaron a la sala de espera. Mientras Judy llenaba la forma, Nick la miró por un momento, para luego observar a la recepcionista. Se dio cuenta que le estaba susurrando algo al médico que había venido a atenderla. Mirando a Nick y a Judy por algunos segundos, se acercó a la recepcionista y le susurró algo en respuesta.

"Ok, terminé. Oye Nick, ¿no te importa si te uso como contacto de emergencia, cierto? Dijo Judy mirando a Nick.

"Oww, Zanahorias, sería un honor." Dijo Nick con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. "Después de todo, ¿quién más podría cuidar a alguien tan adorable como tú?" Judy sacudió la cabeza y se rió.

Caminaron hacia la mesa de recepción y entregaron los documentos. Un minuto después, el doctor que Nick vio hace rato, un venado, se acercó y les pidió que los siguiera. Luego de caminar hacia una de las salas de atrás, Judy se sentó en una de las camas mientras Nick se apoyaba en una pared cerca de la puerta.

"Así que", dijo el Doctor, "dice que recibió un botellazo."

"Si, un cerdo se estacionó a nuestro lado, aparentemente trató de que le llegara a Nick, pero supongo que falló y me dio en vez a mí." Dijo Judy, tratando de quedarse quieta mientras el médico la revisaba. Luego de limpiarle la sangre que corría por su cara, lentamente removió los trozos de vidrio que tenía metidos en su rostro. El doctor dijo que tuvo bastante suerte, y que solo uno de los cortes iba a necesitar sutura, el resto solo necesitaban estar limpios. Nick miró la cara de Judy durante todo ese rato, cuando apretaba los dientes de dolor mientras le ponían la sutura, él se acercó, le dio su mano, y ella la apretó con fuerza. El doctor se dio cuenta de esto, pero no dijo nada.

Luego de terminar de vendar el resto de los cortes, se giró hacia Nick y dijo "Señor, ¿por favor podría esperar afuera por un momento? Tengo que preguntarle a la Srta. Hopps algunas preguntas, y el protocolo pide que lo haga en solitario.

"Eh… claro, si, puedo hacerlo. ¿No te importa si te espero afuera, Zanahorias?" preguntó Nick.

"Estaré bien Slick, estoy segura que no se tardará", dijo Judy. Nick asintió y salió de la sala mientras ella y el doctor lo observaban, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Un momento después, el médico miró a Judy con una seria expresión en su cara.

"Srta. Hopps", comenzó hablando, "sé que esta será una rara pregunta para usted, pero debo hacerlo. ¿Acaso el zorro la ha estado golpeando?"

Judy no estaba segura si le escuchó correctamente. "¿Disculpe?" dijo.

"¿Él no la ha estado golpeando, cierto? ¿Él le hizo esto?" dijo el doctor, gesticulando sobre la cara de Judy.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Le dije que fue lo que paso; alguien nos lo arrojó en Downtown. Era un cerdo, nunca lo había visto." Replicó Judy enojadamente.

"Srta. Hopps, sé que esto es difícil para usted, pero ahora estará a salvo. Hice que la recepcionista llamara a la policía antes de venir aquí. Deberían estar llegando en cualquier minuto."

Nick estaba en las afueras de la oficina, esperando a que Judy y el doctor terminaran de hablar. Pensó que era algo raro que le pidieran que saliera, pero se imaginó que era algo procedural. Miró a su alrededor, notando pasar varios médicos y pacientes. Mientras miraba hacia el pasillo, notó que venían dos mamíferos que él conocía.

"¡Oigan! ¡Delgato, Wolford! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" les llamó hacia el pasillo. Al ver a Nick, se les formaron unas caras sombrías. Mientras se acercaban, Nick preguntó "¿Qué tal? ¿Por qué las caras largas? ¿Y qué están haciendo aquí?"

Delgato se mostró incómodo por un momento. "Bueno Nick, estamos aquí porque…" Pero no fue capaz de terminar la oración ya que en ese momento, se escuchó un grito desde la sala detrás de Nick.

"¿QUÉ HIZO QUÉ?" se escuchó una voz que era como la de Judy. Nick se dio la vuelta y entró a la sala. Judy estaba agarrándose la cabeza de nuevo, murmurando. Un grito como ése debió darle una jaqueca.

"¿Judy, estás bien?" Preguntó Nick mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Estoy bien, ¡pero Nick! No lo puedo creer, ¡llamaron a la policía!" Respondió Judy enojadamente, con una mano todavía sobre su cabeza.

"Ah sí, Delgato y Wolford están aquí. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" Preguntó Nick.

"¡Llamaron por nosotros, Nick! ¡Llamaron porque-" Judy se cayó. Nick entendió todo en ese momento. Se giró para ver al doctor, frunciendo el ceño. El doctor lo miró desafiantemente, sin decir nada.

Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio en la sala, hasta que Wilford habló y dijo "Doctor, su presencia ya no es necesaria. Puede volver a su trabajo. Gracias por su tiempo."

El médico asintió y luego de darle una palmada a Judy en su hombro, salió de la sala, dejando solo a Nick, Judy, Delgato y Wolford. Hubo otro incómodo momento de silencio, hasta que Delgato preguntó "Bueno, Nick, sabes que debemos preguntar. ¿Le hiciste esto a Judy?"

"¡Maldita sea Gabe, sabes bien que no lo hizo!" Dijo Judy enrabiada mientras Nick cubría su cara con sus manos, cansadamente. Ella ni siquiera podía creer que lo preguntara. Todo el mundo en el precinto sabía que Nick y Judy estaban saliendo juntos. Bogo dijo que no le importaba mientras no les afectara en sus trabajos, y todos les dieron sus bendiciones. Todos sabían que Nick y Judy se amaban el uno al otro, por lo que no pudo creer que Delgato tuviera los nervios para preguntarle realmente si había sido Nick. Delgato se veía avergonzado.

"Es solo el procedimiento, tenemos que preguntarte." Respondió Wolford en tono pacífico.

Nick dejó caer las manos de su cara. "Por supuesto que no lo hice, fue alguien que nunca había visto antes." Les contó a Delgato y a Wolford lo que había pasado. Judy lo tomó de la mano y la apretó, a lo que él también lo hizo.

Luego de contarles la historia, Delgato se frotó las sienes, diciendo "Bueno, que mierda. Deberíamos volver al precinto por ahora. Una vez allí deberíamos hacer apropiadamente una declaración de ambos acerca de lo que pasó, para así tratar de localizar al tipo que hizo esto. ¿Suena bien?" Nick y Judy asintieron.

Mientras caminaban por el lobby, ambos miraron hacia la mesa de recepción. Allí vieron a la recepcionista y al doctor. Judy les dio una mirada seria mientras Nick les sonrió y saludó burlonamente. La recepcionista los miró con sorpresa mientras que el doctor negaba con la cabeza.

Nick y Judy se subieron a los asientos traseros del vehículo patrulla que manejaban Wolford y Delgato. Judy miró a Nick, quien se le notaba que no quería mirarla. Luego de un minuto ella le preguntó "¿Qué pasa?"

Nick dio un suspiro y dijo "Sabía que esto era una mala idea. Sabía que saldrías herida, y mira lo que pasó. Te llegó un botellazo a la cara y pensaron que fui yo el que te hizo eso." Suspiró otra vez, viéndose bastante abatido. "Mira, si quieres que dejemos esto, entonc-"

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración, cuando Judy lo besó en la mejilla, deteniendo su tren de pensamiento. Nick la miró en sorpresa.

"Nick, creo recordar decirte que no quería volver a tener esta conversación de nuevo. ¿Es cierto eso?" Nick asintió. "Eso es lo que pensé. Así que cállate y tómame." Dijo Judy mientras se inclinó encima del pecho de Nick. Luego de un momento, Nick envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y la acercó hacia él.

"Te amo, Judy"

"Yo también te amo."

Delgato se rió ligeramente mientras Wolford dijo "Oigan, ¿saben que nosotros estamos también aquí, cierto? Se están poniendo muy sentimentales, y tengo que decir que no me está ayudando en nada. ¿Les importaría ponerse un poco menos así?"

Nick carcajeó, "Aww, no tienes por qué actuar así Wolford, sabemos que solo estás celoso."

Casi todo el resto del recorrido pasó en sigilo mientras Nick y Judy se acogían el uno al otro. Eventualmente Nick rompió el silencio. "Oye Zanahorias, deberíamos cenar algo después de dar nuestras declaraciones. ¿Te suena bien eso? ¿Zanahorias?"


	3. Capítulo 3

Nick y Judy estaban en ese momento abrazándose cariñosamente en silencio sobre el sofá, en el departamento de Nick. Judy se estaba sintiendo un poco estresada, y Nick estaba ayudando a calmarse. Luego de dar sus declaraciones en la estación, fueron a cenar a un restaurante barato y cercano, y durante toda la noche recibieron varias miradas raras. Nick no los culpaba, ¿una conejita la cual su rostro estaba muy arañado y golpeado, sola con un zorro? Debía verse bastante extraño, incluso algo sospechoso. Sin embargo Judy no lo tomó como la gran cosa. Mientras la tarde avanzaba, su ánimo se hizo más y más oscuro.

Nick no quiso dejar a Judy en ese estado, así que la volvió a invitar a su apartamento para mirar algo de televisión, después de todo, la noche era bastante joven. Sin embargo, ambos no encontraron mucho que valga la pena ver así que pronto se encontraron tirados sobre el sillón, tomados entre ellos en silencio. A Judy no le importó mucho. Era relajante, estar sobre los brazos de Nick, y luego del día que habían tenido, sí necesitaba eso. Pensó para ella que tal vez el día todavía podía salvarse. Ella y Nick realmente deberían dejar de tentar al destino.

El teléfono de Judy comenzó a sonar. "Ah, maldición", Dijo ella, "deben ser mis padres." Sacó su teléfono para confirmar, y por supuesto, sus padres estaban solicitando una sesión de videollamada. Miró a Nick, quien se encogió de hombros, para luego sentarse y contestar la llamada.

"Hooola Mamá, Papá", dijo ella nerviosamente, mirando a las felices caras de sus padres, Stu y Bonnie Hopps.

"Hola mi conejita, como est- ¡oh Dios mío! Judy, ¿qué te pasó?" Preguntó Bonnie horrorizada, mientras que Stu tenía una expresión similar de sorpresa.

"Mamá, ésta bien, no se ve tan mal como parece." Dijo Judy, tratando de tranquilizar a sus padres.

"¿Qué no se ve tan mal? ¡Parece como si le hubieras dado un cabezazo a una ventana!" Exclamó Stu. Judy rió nerviosamente.

"Bueno… en cierta forma tiene razón." Dijo lentamente ella. Bonnie suspiró de sorpresa, y Stu parecía que iba justo a hablar hasta que Judy los interrumpió. "Miren, les diré lo que pasó. ¿Solo cálmense por un segundo, ok?"

"Bueno, tal vez recibí una botella de vidrio en la cara."

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué alguien te arrojaría una botella?" Preguntó rápidamente Bonnie.

Judy miró a Nick lo más discreta que pudo. Ellos por supuesto no sabían que él estaba ahí. Ella estaba sorprendida que no se dieran cuenta que la pared a su espalda era distinto del usual, pero supuso que estaban muy concentrados en su cara para notarlo. Nick solo se bajó de hombros.

"Bueeeno…" dijo ella lentamente, pensando en una historia falsa. No quería en ese momento decir que le había pasado. Podría causar que le pregunten muchas cosas que tal vez no querría contar. "Bueno, estaba de turno. Tuvimos que terminar con una pelea en un bar. Uno de los involucrados era un borracho enojado y me lanzó una botella cuando le dijimos que se fuera a casa." Mientras aún se veían cabreados, ella dijo rápido, "Miren, está bien. En serio. Se ve mucho mejor de lo que es, volverá a la normalidad en algunas semanas."

"Ah, corazón…" Dijo Bonnie, suspirando. Judy comenzó a relajarse, imaginando que lo peor ya había pasado.

Sin embargo, Stu dijo luego, "¿Y bien, quién te pegó? ¿Fue un zorro? Sé que muchos son muy borrachos."

Judy estaba espantada. "¡Papá! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"No necesitas hablarme así, es cierto. Tal vez no todos los zorros son así, pero muchos sí. Debes ser más cuidadosa con ellos, Judy."

Siendo menos sutil, miró dolorosamente a Nick, quién se venía dolido. En ese momento, sus padres notaron su cambio de cara.

"¿Quién está ahí, cielo?" Preguntó Bonnie.

Judy dio un saltito y miró a Nick por qué hacer. Le dio una seña de "Por qué no."

"Nick", dijo Judy, volviendo a mirar a la cámara, "Mi colega de la fuerza." Luego movió la cámara hacia donde estaba Nick, quien trató de darle una sonrisa. Hubo un largo momento de incomodidad.

"Oh Dios mío." Dijo Stu, "Escuchaste todo eso, cierto."

Nick asintió, con una sonrisa dolida aún en su cara. Estaba haciendo esto más difícil de lo que Judy esperaba.

"Oh vaya", dijo Stu, claramente enrojeciéndose a través de la cámara, "lo lamento tanto, señor, yo…"

"Papá", dijo Judy enojadamente, "¿por qué dirías algo así en primer lugar? ¡Después de todo lo de Gideon pensé que serías mejor que esto!"

"Lo siento Judy, supongo que hay algunos habitos que no se pueden dejar y soy un conejo viejo. Yo… lo lamento mucho, ¿Nick cierto? No debería haber dicho eso."

Judy notó que Nick recuperó su ánimo. Su usual cara de presumido volvía mientras dijo "Está bien señor Hopps, en serio. No es nada que ya haya escuchado antes, y definitivamente he escuchado peor."

En ese momento Judy giró la cámara hacia ella y dijo "Miren, será mejor que nos despidamos por ahora. Les hablo luego, ¿ok?"

"Claro, te entendemos, cielo." Dijo Bonnie rápidamente, "Buenas noches a los dos."

Judy cortó el teléfono y se echó para atrás, quejándose. "No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar." Miró a Nick. "Lo siento tanto Nick, no pensé que papá iba a decir algo así."

"Está bien, está bien. Como dije, no es nada que ya haya escuchado antes." Dijo Nick, sonriéndole a Judy.

"No, NO está bien y lo sabes." Gritó Judy, "Nick, no puedes decirme que no te dolió, vi como estabas. Lo que te dijo te hirió, y si debería haberlo hecho."

La sonrisa de Nick decayó, pero rápidamente se recuperó, "Judy, mira, estoy bien, en serio." Tomó luego el brazo de Judy y la tiró hacia él, arrojándose ambos en posición acostada sobre el sofá. La rodeo a ella con uno de sus brazos y usó la otra para dar masaje a sus orejas. "En serio, no te preocupes por mí."

Judy lo dejo ir por ahora. Pero se sintió frustrada. Frustrada por su padre por decir esas cosas luego de haber trabajado con Gideon. Y frustrada por Nick quien no quería hablar del tema con ella. Sin importar lo mucho que trataba de fingir que nada de eso le llegaba, sabía que debía doler igual. Ella había visto su cara; sabía que él no esperaba que sus padres dijeran algo así. Y lo peor es que parte de ese enojo se aferró a ella, y no podía evitarlo. Trató de aclarar su mente, pero se quedó ahí en lo profundo de su cabeza, como un tumor.

Eventualmente se quedó dormida sobre los brazos de Nick mientras estaban sobre el sofá, pensando finalmente que eventualmente ella conseguirá que Nick se abra, por su cordura y para ella misma.


End file.
